speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Savnok
Savnok was once a servant to both Hextor and Heironeous and was entrusted with guarding Stern Alia's armor for them. He had seen how they looked at it and how they envied it and one day Savnok decided he would take it for his masters. When Heironeous had left and he was all alone he grabbed the armor, discovering soon that he too envied it. He put it on, knowing he would never want to take it off, and he fled to the material plane where he immediately began waging war and trying to single-handedly take over a kingdom for himself. When the godly brothers discovered his treachery they attacked one another, but Savnok could not harm them nor could he be harmed. Hextor had the realization that it would take godly weapons to take him down and so returned to his mother's armory and borrows a bow. He returned and pelted Savnok weakly with arrows that lightly pierced the armor enough to break skin, taking him down with a dozen or so shots. Savnok slowly bled to death. To cover up for their mistakes they collected Savnok's essence into a vestige and spirited it away somewhere far enough none would be the wiser, and replaced the armor and weapons in their mother's armory. To this day this is one of Heironeous' greatest shames. When summoned, Savnok's spirit is announced with a dozen spectral arrows whizzing through the air and hitting an unseen object with a metallic clang, then rivulets of blood flowing from where the arrows float, finally showing the armored torso and head of Savnok. When he talks he spits out his words with a bitter rage. Requirements of Binding Savnok will only appear to someone who has stolen something and been unrepentant about it, even if they got caught. Abilities of Savnok's Vestige Influence: Savnok’s influence makes you headstrong and recalcitrant. Once you make up your mind about a particular issue, very little can change your thoughts on the matter. In addition, whenever you don armor, employ a shield, or wear any other item that improves your AC, Savnok requires that you not remove that protection for any reason. Granted Abilities: Savnok grants you abilities associated with his death and the command of allies’ positions. Call Armor: At will as a full-round action, you can summon a suit of full plate armor, which appears about your body. As you attain higher effective binder levels, the armor’s quality improves, as given on the following table. You can dismiss the armor with another full-roundaction. Heavy Armor Proficiency: You are proficient with heavy armor. Move Ally: You can instantly swap positions with any visible willing ally within 5 feet per two effective binder levels of your position. Objects carried by you or your ally (up to the maximum load for each) go along, but creatures do not. The movement is instantaneous and does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Using this ability is a standard action at first, though at 7th level you can use it as a move action, and at 13th level you can use it as a swift action. Once you have used this ability, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds. Savnok’s Armor: While wearing your called armor, you can ignore some of the damage from attacks by nonpiercing weapons. When you first gain the ability to summon Savnok, this ability gives you damage reduction 1/piercing, and the value improves by +1 for every four effective binder levels you possess. Thus, you have damage reduction 2/piercing as a 4th-level binder, damage reduction 3/piercing as an 8thlevel binder, and so forth. When your effective binder level reaches 13th, your damage reduction can be overcome only by attacks that are both magic and piercing. Category:Vestige Category:Dead Powers